Dimitri's Spokane Experience
by PikaDarkness
Summary: This is Spokane, through the eyes of Dimirtri as he comes to save Rose and co. Please read and review!


**This is during Frostbite when Rose is fighting with Mason Lissa and co. Written in Dimitri's point of view.**

"Guardian Belikov."

My name was called as I walked down the hallway towards my room. I paused, replacing my tired expression to that of polite interest. What I didn't expect was to see was Headmistress Kirova.

"Headmistress, what's up- uh, I mean, what can I do for you?" Shit! Rose has rubbed off on me.

Kirova's eyebrows were raised, but she didn't question my 'rudeness'. "I need you to see me down in the hall, urgent business."

Urgent... right. More urgent then sleeping? I watched Kirova go, then I entered my room. Knowing her, showing up in jeans and a white shirt wouldn't be the way to enter the hall. The only time I got to dress right was when I had my day off.

I searched through my wardrobe, in my sleep depriven state, I slammed the door shut. If they didn't like what I had on, they could go screw themselves. See, this is my carefree nature, and so help me God, I will kill anyone who apposes my dress sense down there. Well, maybe kill was a to harsh a word... just beat up until their on the brink of death, is the better term to use. Simple. Easy to remember.

I casually left my room, swinging the door shut.

"Guardian Belikov!"

I seriously considered walking on ahead and ignoring them. That was until Lissa ran infront of me, a wild look on her face, I swore I saw some panic on there too, mixed in with all the other indecipherable emotions.

"What is it?"

She was huffing and puffing from her run. "Christian... Mason... Eric... Mia... Rose... Gone!"

Rose? "What do you mean 'gone'."

"I've looked all over the school, Adrian hasn't seen them either. I heard Mason, Eric and Mia talking about Spokane! I think that's where they've gone."

Roza, what the hell have you done? "Thanks for telling me, princess. I have to go now, to a meeting in the hall. I will look for Rose and Christian soon, don't you worry, I will find them."

Lissa nodded, I knew she was no where near being calm. She turned around and walked off. I watched her go for a couple of seconds.

The meeting in the hall was a couple of guardian's, and to my intense surprise, Janine Hathaway. Out of all the people I expected to be there, she was right on the very bottom of my list.

Kirova slammed her hands down on the table infront of her three times, making sure all attention was on her. "I have bad news... five students have broken out of the school."

My heart fell. I knew all this, but that didn't stop me from praying to the heaven's that Rose and her friends we're still safely inside the school.

"Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile and Rose Hathaway... they've broken out of the school. One of the guards at the gate reported Christian for using a badly performed compulsion on him. We have to strike up a search party." Kirova announced all those people who were going, oddly, my name was not on that list.

"Headmistress Kirova, I am going," I announced, my voice loud and attracting everyone's attention.

"Out of the question."

I growled. "It was not a question. I am going, no matter what." If Rose was in danger, there was no way in hell I was going to sit comfortably around here and twiddle my thumbs like a naive idiot.

Kirova looked like she was going to argue, but I intercepted her again.

"There are students out there and in danger, do you expect me not to go help?"

Her lip curled. "Fine, Guardian Belikov, you may go."

I found it odd that I had been arguing for permission, like some child. I'm twenty-four, not four. If Rose could stand up and do what she wanted, then the same went for me, from now on, screw the rules.

There was a jet in the forest, hidden from any wandering students. We got onto it and Stan was operating the thing, I found that comical, but I didn't say a word.

Within a few minutes, I was impatient. "Does this thing go any faster?" I asked Janine, who looked upset and angry at the slowness of the jet. "Its a bloody jet, these things are supposed to go... go... _zoom_!" In my anger, I struggled to find a good enough word to describe how fast a jet went.

Janine grinned, but it diminished after a few seconds. "I know what you mean." She shook her head. "Rose and her friends are in danger, and we're flying so slow, its a miracle we're still in the air. Oi! Speed this thing up!" She shouted at Stan, and suddenly we were going a lot more faster then before.

Agitated... worried... upset... unresponsive...

The best words to describe the feelings rushing through me. My Rose was in danger, she could be seriously hurt for all I knew. Janine went up to talk to another Guardian I couldn't bear to try and recognise. But that guardian came up and talked to me, Spiridon.

"We're going to get there," he whispered.

I shook my head. "What if she-their hurt?"

"They won't be."

After a few minutes, Spiridon gave up.

What if Rose was a Strigoi? Oh... please, God... don't rip her away from me like that. Thinking back, I couldn't believe how stupid I was, that I had been wasting my time with Tasha... I wasted so much time... time I would never get back, no matter what.

For the first time in a long time, tears burned my eyes, I felt ashamed to cry. Rose wouldn't have cried if our roles were swapped, she'd carry out everything she had to do, and her eyes would remain dry.

Even comparison's between me and her hurt me.

Even though the jet was going full speed now, it was still too slow for me. My heart was beating a mile a minute, hitting my chest, everyone of those beats were painful. It was like I could feel my heart slowly ripping. Then I divulged back into my childhood habit of biting my 'nails' which were virtually non-existant.

"Almost there," I heard Spiridon say, and I perked up.

Though it was a couple more minutes until we landed. I was the first one off, mainly because I pushed past everyone.

It took us a long time to finally track down the location of Rose and the others.

"Wait. Not yet."

I couldn't believe Stan was holding us back. Holding me back. My sweet Roza was in there and he just wanted to sit out there and wait? "You wait. I'm going in."

Stan grabbed my arms and pulled me back down to the ground. "We can't just go charging in there. What if their fighting the Strigoi, what if we distract them? We could get them killed."

Inside my heart I knew he was right, but I didn't want to wait to hold Roza to me, I wanted her here with me now. I bit my lip and waited.

Suddenly, Mia, Eric and Mason rushed out. I didn't get to see much, but I heard Roza scream something, and Mason went back in.

Stan rushed up to Mia and Eric. He told them to get over to us, and possibly they were in loads of trouble.

But Mia pulled back, looking at the doorway in horror. I could see her lips forming the word 'no'. Oh God... Oh God... Roza!

Janine stirred beside me, she too looked anxious. I vaguely heard Eric apologising for even coming here. A few Guardian's told him off, then told him to calm down. Honestly, being here was enough punishment for them.

"Go, go, go!" Stan shouted. "Coast is clear."

We ran up to the door, but Rose stood there sword in hand, standing over Mason's limp body.

"Stay back!" She shouted, I didn't even think she could see me. She had a wild look on her face, I couldn't see my Roza anymore. Fear and loss had snuffed that out of her, I could only stare at her as she brandished that bloodied sword at us.

We continued walking up to the stairs, but she meant business. She screamed at us to stop again, everyone but me stopped in their tracks.

"Rose," I said. She looked so ravaged and hurt. There were tears running down her cheeks, she was in pain. Seeing her like that hurt me, my heart split into uncountable parts.

Realisation seemed to hit her, I managed to get to her, just as her knees gave out. I caught her and held her close, starting to murmur a few comforting words to her. She sobbed into me, I was so happy to have her back in my arms again. I was happy, until I looked down at the ground.

Mason's wide eyes were black and staring. He didn't blink, he didn't move. The poor kid was dead... I suddenly felt hollow. This boy had a lot to grow up to. He was so bright and youthful, it seemed impossible that he'd been taken away. Guardian's flooded in.

"Take her outside," someone muttered to me. I did so obediantly. I took her over near the jet and continued to calm her as she cried into me. Eventually, we got onto the jet. I left, intending to get her a blanket, but as I returned with one, I saw Mia beating me to the punch. I kept my distance, especially when Janine came up and comforted her daughter; probabaly one of the few loving and motherly things she has done with Rose. She fell asleep not long after, I sat sideways in my seat, keeping a close eye on her.

I couldn't keep pretending anymore. It wasn't fair- to either of us.

Eric came to sit beside me, he tried to make conversation, but for once, the poor kid ended up burning himself out. I knew he felt a lot of grief over the death of his best friend, I had sympathy on him.

Mia stayed with Rose and Janine the whole way. Christian sat up the back, keeping to himself. Out of boredom, fire started playing at the end of his fingertips, but it didn't harm him or anything he touched. Lissa would be pleased to have them back. We all were saddened at having to return with one less then planned.

"Eric. What happened?"

Eric turned to face me, his face red. He had been crying. "Mason just came up to Mia and me t-talking about Spokane... 'Strigoi are there,' he said, 'if we go now, I bet you we-we could take them on... that we could kill them'. We agreed to go."

"What about Christian and Roza-Rose," I asked. "Didn't they go with you? Wasn't Christian the one who performed the compulsion so you could get through the gates?"

Eric chuckled and shook his head. "Christian must have done that, but we didn't use his compulsion. He and Rose came to get us... they risked their lives to come help us... save us more like it." He wiped under his nose. "I just wish Mason was alive, you know?" I nodded, giving him a small smile.

I allowed him to relapse into silence, out of respect for his major loss. Mason was his best friend.

As we landed, I told them all I had to go somewhere, and that I would meet them at the clinic.

No one apposed me. So I walked away to the cabin in the middle of the woods. I held my stake inside my jacket, ready for an attack.

I knocked on the cabin door almost as soon as I got to it.

Tasha opened it, giving me a smile. "Did you get Christian?"

"He's fine, he's being treated at the clinic."

She nodded. "I have to go, I'm sorry-"

"Wait. I need to talk to you about something. Its urgent," I added as she opened her mouth to argue. She gave up and stepped aside.

"You know, I'm starting to hate the word 'urgent'."

I smiled. "Me too."

"So Dimka (?), what is it that you wanted?"

I took a deep breath. There was no easy way to do this. "You know that offer you gave me. To-to be your Guardian... to have children?" She nodded slowly, a serious expression crossing her face. "I can't accept that."

"What? How come?"

It took me a couple of moments to gather my reasons into coherent sentences. "My heart belongs elsewhere. Abandoning her to be your Guardian and have children with you... just wouldn't be fair to either of us."

She didn't speak.

"I don't mean anything bad by it... I'm just..."

Tasha held her hand up. "Don't apologise, I understand. I'm not upset by it. Now go to her." She gave him a wide grin. "If she means so much to you, then you have to go to her. You'll only have a certain amount of time with her, go. _Go_." She proceeded to shove me out the door.

It took a moment for me to comprehend that I didn't get yelled at, that I didn't have something lethal thrown at me.

Taking a calming breath, I went back to be with Rose.

**The End.**

**I'm not sure if this fits, because I ran purely on memory on this, I'm too tired to check the book to make sure this fic ran parrallel. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


End file.
